Rescue Mission (Final Frontier)
LEMMIE TELL YA SOMETHIN' BELOVED READERS! IN HONOR OF MY FEST RATH WILL BE THE MOST USED ALIEN IN THIS FREAKING EPIC EPISODE! SO YOU BETTER ENJOY IT!!! Plot Outside of Mr. Smoothy a car is thrown and people run away in terror. The thrower of the car appears to be Exo-Skull. Ben runs in activates his Omnitrix and slaps down. He turns into Rath and kicks his face. (Rath): Rrrraaaaaaath! Exo-Skull punches Rath into Mr. Smoothy. He roars and they headbutt themselves Rath rubs his head in pain while Exo-Skull laughes. (Exo-Skull): Nice try, Hero. (Rath): Lemmie tell ya somethin' Exo-Skull...RATH IS THE BEST HERO! Rath pulls Exo-Skulls head down into the ground. His horn gets stuck just as the Plumbers arrive and take him away. Rath reverts. Ben crosses his arms and spits on the ground. THEME SONG! Back Plumber HQ, Ben and Rook are inside the training simulator as it takes form of a jungle. Ben slaps down on his Omnitrix and undergoes le transformation sequence: Legs split into six. Head grows large. Hands turn into pincers. (Ben): Brainstorm! Now, Rook, my competitive little partner. My IQ level is on much higer scale than yours. So, uh, don't expect to win, or anything. (Rook): Sure, Ben. Brainstorm fires a bolt of electricity at Rook flips out of the way. He climbs a tree covered in vines. Brainstorm transforms again into Spidermonkey and climbs after. When Rook reaches the top he jumps to a higher tree. Spidermonkey makes it to top as well and looks around. Rook comes from above kicking Spidermonkey into quicksand bellow. As Spidermonkey sinks he reverts and Rook drags him out. Ben slaps down on the Omnitrix. He transforms into Rath. (Rath): Rath again, seriously? I wanted Way Big... Rook takes out his Proto-Tool shifts it into a crossbow and fires a few bolts into Rath. (Rath): Hey! Rath can't move! Rath falls over. (Rath): Did you seriously tranquilize me?! (Rook) Yes. (Rath): Yeah! Well, lemmie tell ya somethin' Rook Blonko! Rath will get un-tranquilized! And when Rath does he will put a major beating on you!! Rook yawns and walks away as the simulation shuts off. (Rath): HEY! Arn't you forgetting something! But Rook is already gone. (Rath): Hey, Rath can feel his arm again! ''---'' Ben is walking down the hall with a limp arm flopping around. All the Plumbers that pass by snicker. Ben groans. He makes it to the elevator and goes up a few levels. Inside the elevator he shakes his limp arm around. He goes outside and transforms. (Ben): Terraspin! Terraspin flies to his house and crashes. (Terraspin): Oh, yeah. Limp fin. He goes inside and he sees Sandra Tennyson with a food dish. Rook is at the table too. Ben sits next to him and punches his shoulder. (Ben): I still can't feel my arm! (Rook, smug): Sorry. Sandra sits down and they begin eating. Then they are teleported away. In Azmuth's lab Ben, Rook, and Sandra teleport in. (Ben): Whoa! Azmuth's place? (Azmuth): Ah, Ben Tennyson. And parent? Sorry Miss Tennyson. Azmuth snaps his fingers and Sandra teleports back. (Ben): What's it this time, Azmuth? New Omnitrix? New Threat? (Azmuth): Both. (Ben): Yes! (Rook): Another crisis to be averted. Excellent. (Azmuth): Confidence. Good. Recently, Blukic and Driba, my new assistants went on a journey to the world known as: Htrae. There they were to get Laxtonium to...power my new Omnitrix. (Ben): NEW OMNITRIX!!! (Azmuth): Ben, please, pay attention. There they went missing. I've sent search parties. Even the Plumbers. They all went missing too. (Ben): Why was I not contacted? (Azmuth): It's not all about you, Tennyson! *ahem* Go find them. (Ben): Oh, Joy. Come on Rook let's get lost. --- Aboard the Rustbucket III Ben and Rook fly into the atmosphere of Htrae. (Ben): Wow, this place is a lot like Earth. (Rook): Indeed. Even the residents look like Humans. They land. (Ben): Now, let's find Bluki- Ben's jaw drops as he sees a Girl with long brown hair blue eyes in a school uniform. (Rook): Ben! (Ben): -Blukic and Driba! (Rook): You have found a new girl to crush? (Ben): No, Rook. A crush means you- Nevermind. An explosion is heard a man runs past Ben and Rook screaming. (Man): They're back! They're back! Ben runs towards the explosion and sees Techadon Robots and Inspector #13. (Ben): Inspector Number 13?? (Inspector 13): Tennyson. This is an unexpected development. Crush him. (Rook): I am starting the hate the word 'crush'. (Ben, selecting Lodestar): Let's what a little magnetism can do. He slaps down and transforms into Jury Rigg. (Jury Rigg): Are you kidding me? Say, this could work! Jury Rigg pulls on his goggles and grins. He jumps on the sholders of one Techadon Robot and rips it off. (Jury Rigg): Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak! BREAK! Jury Rigg rips more and more pieces from Techadon Robots. (Jury Rigg): Fixfixfix! Jury Rigg creates a robot suit and transforms into Upgrade, merging with it. (Upgrade): Let's see. All your robots are destroyed and I have a suped up: Techadon Battle Armor! Who will win? Rook punches Inspector 13 knocking out cold. (Rook): Techadon Weapon Master Number 13, you are under arrest. (Upgrade): That was easy. Can we keep the armor? (Rook): No. --- Back on Earth in the Plumber base Exo-Skull is muttering to himself when he is teleported into the sewers on Htrae. (Exo-Skull): What the-? (Inspector 13): No need for confusion, Exo-Skull. I have a few...upgrades for the armor I gave you. Exo-Skull raises an eyebrow. ''---'' Ben and Rook are searching around the city when Ben sees the girl again. He quickly goes ChamAlien and turns invisible when she glances over. Rook face palms. (Rook): Ben. Just. Just stop. (ChamAlien): Why? Ben reverts. (Rook): You never act shy around, girls. So why start now? (Ben): Because, I'm not as famous here on Htrae. On Earth, any girl will go out with me. (Rook): Ah, so it is just like your shyness towards Julie Yamamoto before, Gwen egged you on. (Ben): Dude, stop reading my file. It's weird. (Rook): Magister Tennyson urges me to learn about you. (Ben): Yeah, and Grandpa can be weird too. Rook gets out a scanner and raises an eyebrow. (Rook): Hello... (Ben): What is it? (Rook): I'm picking up Blukic's plumber badge signal. It's weak but it seems to becoming from the sewers. (Ben): Hmm. I'll check it out. (Rook): We'll check it out. (Ben): Whatever. Rook lifts a nearby manhole. And the two climb in. '' (Ben): It sure is dark down here. Ow! (Rook): What? (Ben): You stepped on my foot. (Rook): Sorry. ''Ben transforms and the green flash briefly gives light. '' (Ben): Nanomech? I wanted Heatblast. At least I give off some light. ''Rook shifts his Proto-Tool into a flashlight and they walk down into the darkness. ''---'' Later, Nanomech and Rook run into a clearing still in the sewers and see Blukic and Driba strapped in machines. Other Plumbers are in cage. (Nanomech): Blukic! Driba! (Inspector 13): Ah, so nice of you to drop by. Deploy "splat". A robotic fly swatter knocks Nanomech to the ground. He reverts. (Exo-Skull): Can I pound them now? (Inspector 13): Enjoy. Exo-Skull charges at Rook and rams him into a wall. Rook recovers slowly. He stands up and shifts his Proto-Tool into a crossbow. He aims at Exo-Skull's exposed flesh and fires. It hits dead on. Exo-Skull falls limp on the ground. (Exo-Skull): Hey! I can't move! No fair! Ben wakes up and slowly stands up. He transforms again. (Ben): Rath, again! Rath runs on all fours and charges at Inspector 13. (Inspector 13): Deploy shield! An energy shield powers up in front of Rath knocking him back. (Rath): Lemmie tell ya somethin' 13! Rath will get through this shield! And why do you want Blukic and Driba anyway? They're kinda dumb! (Inspector 13): I was banished from my home planet because I was not smart enough! But after I absorb the IQ of every Galvan, in the universe! Then those fools will see! I am smartest of all!! (Rath): Lemmie tell ya somethin', Techadon Weapon Master Number 13! 1. You should kidnap different Galvans they're the dumbest of all! 2. Rath wants to thank you for monologuing too much! That gave Rath's less cool Partner here time to deactivate your shield. And now! Rath is gonna pound you! The shield deactivates and Rath jumps in the air and spins around kicking Inspector 13 over and over again. (Rath): Incursion Spin Kick! Inspector 13 falls over unconcsious. Rath reverts. '' (Blukic): I just had the weirdest dream... (Driba): Me too! Rath called us 'dumb', can you believe it?! (Ben): Heh heh. Weird. --- ''On the surface Inspector 13 and Exo-Skull are taken away by the Plumbers and Ben sees Alice again. He walks over to her. (Alice): Can I help you? (Ben): Uh, yeah. I am lost, which way to the cute girl? Alice giggles. '' (Alice): Are you Ben Tennyson? (Ben): Yeah. (Alice): Right this way. --- ''Later, on Galvan Prime, Azmuth is adding a face plate onto an Omnitrix. '' (Azmuth): Done. ''Then a Ben silhouette punches Azmuth away and puts on. He grins. '' (Silhouette): It no am mine! '''END' Major Events *Ben and Rook reappear. *Azmuth, Blukic, and Driba reappear too. *Alice and Magister Ray debut. *Exo-Skull reappears. *Rath, Brainstorm, Spidermonkey, Terraspin make thier Final Frontier debuts. Characters *Ben(first reappearance) *Rook (first reappearance) *Plumbers (first reappearance) *Azmuth (first reappearance) *Blukic (first reappearance) *Driba (first reappearance) *Alice (first appearance) Villains *Exo-Skull(first reappearance) *Techadon Weapon Master Number 13(first reappearance) *Techadon Robots (first reappearance) *''Ending Villain of Mystery?'' Aliens *Rath (x3; first reappearance; second time accidental selected alien was Way Big) *Brainstorm (first reappearance) *Spidermonkey (first reappearance) *Terraspin (first reappearance) *Jury Rigg (first reappearance; accidental transformation selected alien was Lodestar) *Upgrade (first reappearance; cameo) *ChamAlien (first reappearance) *Nanomech (first reappearance; accidental transformation selected alien was Heatblast) Category:Episodes